Benjamin Lafayette Sisko
| Karriere= | ------------------Familie | Vater= Joseph Sisko | Mutter= Sarah Sisko | Spezies= Mensch | Geschwister= Judith Sisko | Ehepartner= Jennifer Sisko Kasidy Yates | Kind= Jake Sisko | Onkel= | Tante= | Großeltern= | Enkel= |-------------------Sonstiges | Darsteller= Avery Brooks | Synchronsprecher= Jörg Hengstler }} Benjamin Lafayette Sisko ist ein berühmter Sternenflotten-Offizier. Bekannt geworden durch sein siebenjähriges Kommando der Raumstation Deep Space 9 im bajoranischen Sektor. Nach Entdeckung des bajoranischen Wurmlochs wird er dort für das bajoranische Volk eine religiöse Ikone, genannt der Abgesandte. Er nimmt an der Schlacht von Wolf 359 teil und spielt eine Schlüsselrolle im Dominion-Krieg. Benjamin Siskos psychografisches Profil ist Pflichtlektüre für alle Vorta-Feldaufseher. ( ) Kindheit Benjamin Sisko ist der Sohn von Joseph Sisko und dessen Frau Sarah Sisko. Er wächst auf der Erde auf, bis er zu Sternenflottenakademie geht. ( ) Sternenflottenakademie Im Jahr 2354 schließt er die Akademie ab, die er gemeinsam mit dem Vulkanier Solok besucht. Im anschließenden Urlaub am Gilgo-Strand lernt er seine Frau Jennifer kennen. ( ) Frühe Laufbahn Erste Abkommandierungen Ende der 2350er Dienst auf der [[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]] als Fähnrich. Während dieser Zeit trifft er auf der Pelios-Station auf den Trill Curzon Dax, der ihn unter seine Fittiche nimmt. Sisko sagt, dass er von ihm alles über Ehre und das Leben gelernt hätte. ( ) Wolf 359 Er nimmt 2367 an der Schlacht von Wolf 359 gegen die Borg an Bord der [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]] als Erster Offizier im Rang eines Lieutenant Commander teil. Dabei wird die Saratoga zerstört und der vulkanische Captain getötet. Sisko leitet die Evakuierung der Überlebenden durch Rettungskapseln, muss aber seine Frau Jennifer tot zurücklassen. Er kann den Tod seiner Frau jahrelang nicht überwinden. Daraus erklärt sich auch sein anfänglicher Hass auf Captain Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) Deep Space 9 2369 thumb|left|Das erste Mal auf der OPS Ben Sisko kommt mit seinem Sohn Jake Sisko auf ''Deep Space 9'' an. Die Cardassianer haben die Station in einem desolaten Zustand zurück gelassen. Miles O'Brien nimmt die beiden im Empfang und erzählt von der Situation. Bei Gang durch die Station wird Sisko von einem Priester der Bajoraner eingeladen in den Tempel zu kommen. Er ist irritiert darüber und verschiebt es auf später. Jake Sisko ist genervt, da auch im Quartier alles in Unordnung ist. Sisko nimmt ihn zu sich und bittet ihn um Geduld. Auf der OPS angekommen, lernt er Major Kira Nerys kennen, die ihn sehr schroff empfängt und ihm klar macht, dass sich nicht von der Föderation hält. Während er noch bei Kira ist wird ein Einbruch gemeldet und sie machen sich auf den Weg dorthin. Sisko lässt Nog, einen jungen Ferengi, festnehmen um Quark zu bewegen auf der Station zu bleiben. Dies gelingt ihm auch. thumb|Eisiges Gesprächsklima Wenig später begegnete er Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Er ist sehr abweisend, da er ihm die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau zuschreibt. Sie besprechen die Lagen von Bajor und Sisko äußert seine Bedenken bezüglich seines Postens hier. Captain Picard verspricht sich um Ersatz zu kümmern. Sisko verspricht seinen Posten bis dahin voll und ganz auszufüllen. In eisiger Stimmung trennen sich die beiden. thumb|left|Gepräch über die Kai Auf der Station zurück geht er Kira beim Aufräumen zu Hand. Sie berichtet von Kai Opaka und dass nur ihr es möglich ist Frieden nach Bajor zu bringen. Daraufhin macht sich Sisko auf den Weg zu ihr. Sie erkennt ihn als Abgesandten und zeigt ihm einen Drehkörper der Propheten. Er erlebt seine erste Begegnung mit Jennifer Sisko wieder. Dann gibt sie ihm den Drehkörper mit. Als nun Jadzia Dax auf der Station an kommt übergibt er ihr den Drehkörper zur Analyse. thumb|Sisko erklärt den Wurmlochwesen das lineare Leben Unterdessen setzt sich Sisko mit dem Cardassianer Gul Dukat auseinander. Jadzia berichtet ihm später, dass alle Besonderheiten rum um diese Drehkörper im Denorios-Gürtel stattfanden. Er macht sich mit ihr und einem Shuttle auf den Weg dort hin. Sie entdecken dort ein Wurmloch und fliegen hindurch. Am anderen Ende angekommen stellen Sie fest dass sie im Gamma-Quadranten gelandet sind. Auf dem Rückflug entdecken sie eine feste Struktur innerhalb des Wurmloches und landen dort. Jadzia wird von den Propheten zur Station gebracht. Sisko kommt mit den Propheten in Kontakt und versucht ihnen die Wesensart des Menschen und das lineare Zeitverständnis zu erklären. Es gelingt ihm, aber es ist schwer. Als er zurück kommt hat er ein cardassianisches Schiff im Schlepptau, das vorher durch das Wurmloch geflogen war und die Vereinbarung, dass das Wurmloch als Passage genutzt werden darf. ( ) Als Tahna Los, ein Bajoraner, der zu einer radikalen Gruppe von Bajoranern gehört um politisches Asyl bittet ist Sisko zuerst skeptisch. Er lässt sich von Kira überzeugen und gewährt ihm Asyl. Als es sich jedoch als Falle herausstellt, plant er zusammen mit seinem Führungsstab einen Gegenschlag und verhindert die Zerstörung des Wurmloches. ( ) thumb|left|Sisko stellt sich vor Odo Als die Station aufgeräumt ist und halbwegs funktioniert, kommt es schon zum ersten Zwischenfall. Ein Bajoraner wird auf mysteriöse Weise ermoredet. Im Rahmen dieser Mordermittlung muss Ben Sisko, Odo vom Dienst suspendieren, da er unter Verdacht gerät. Er ist zwar überzeugt von Odos Unschuld, aber er hat keine andere Möglichkeit. Als Odo jedoch von Bajoranern bedroht wird stellt er sich hinter hin. Er fragt die Menschen, die ihn umbringen wollen was wirklich Gerechtigkeit ist. Er verurteilt die Selbstjustiz. Nebenbei kümmert er sich um den Aufbau der Schule die Keiko O'Brien leiten wird. ( ) thumb|left|Sisko macht sich Sorgen um O'Brien Die technischen Einrichtungen der Station haben immer wieder Fehlfunktionen. Die Replikatoren sind ständig defekt und Sisko bekommt statt seinem Raktajino etwas undefinierbares. Miles O'Brien bemüht sich sie um die Reparatur und löst dabei ein Gerät aus, das in die Nahrung einen Virus freisetzt. Als einer der letzen erkrankt Sisko an diesem Virus der eine Aphasie auslöst und wird unfähig zu handeln. Zuvor versucht er alles um die Station zu retten. ( ) Als Tosk als erster Gast aus dem Gamma-Quadranten eintrifft und sie erfahren, dass er ein Gejagter ist, setzt Sisko sich für ihn ein. Er versucht den Jägern ins Gewissen zu reden, doch diese haben eine ganz andere Auffassung. Für sie ist diese Jagd ein Kulturgut und die Tosk haben einen hohen Stellenwert in dieser Kultur. Sisko übergibt den Tosk. Doch Miles O’Brien befreit ihn. Als Sisko dies bemerkt, lässt er ihn gewähren, in dem er die Gegenmaßnahmen nur langsam einleitet. O’Brien erhält eine Standpauke doch als er nachfragt gibt Sisko zu, dass er nicht alles unternommen hat ihn zu stoppen. ( ) thumb|Sisko begegnet Q das erste Mal Jadzia Dax hat im Gamma-Quadrat eine menschliche Frau Vash entdeckt und bringt sie mit. Sie lebte bereits zwei Jahre dort. Sisko möchte herausfinden wie sie dort hinkam ohne das Wurmloch zu verwenden. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft erfährt die Station immer wieder einen kurzen Energieabfall. Sisko und sein Team vermuten zuerst dass Q, der auch plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, dahinter steckt, doch dies bewahrheitet sich nicht. Sisko findet schließlich – auch durch die Hilfe von Q – heraus, dass es eine Ware aus dem Gamma-Quadrant ist die Vash und Quark versteigern. Eine Lebensform wird in Form eine Kristalls gefangen gehalten. Als sie die Lebensform von der Station gebeamt haben, hören die Störungen auf. ( ) thumb|left|Sisko tut alles für Dax An einem normalen Tag wird Jadzia plötzlich von Beamten von Klaestron IV verhaftet. Der Grund ist ein Mordes und Verrat, den Curzon begangen haben soll. Sisko setze sich für sie ein. Doch Jadzia will keine Hilfe. Sisko kann sich nicht verstehen. Er organisiert eine Anhörung um die Auslieferung zu verhindern. Es gilt zu beweisen, dass Jadzia nicht Curzon ist und damit nicht für seine Taten verantwortlich. Er beauftragt den Doktor, Kira und Odo mit Nachforschungen. Odo gelingt es die entscheidenen Zeugin aufzuspüren um Curzon und damit auch den Daxsymbionten zu entlasten. ( ) thumb|Die Spieler kehren zurück in die Bar Auf Deep Space 9 kommt es zu einem Erstkontakt mit den Wadi, dieses Volk ist von Spielen ganz besessen. Sisko begleitet sie ins Quarks und sie beginnen zu spielen. Als Quark sie allerdings betrügt beginnen sie ihr eigenes Spiel mit ihm. Die Spielfiguren sind jedoch Sisko, Jadzia, Bashir und Kira. Sie laufen durch einen Art Labyrinth mit verschiedenen Aufgaben und Prüfungen. Quark verliert das Spiel, weil Sisko nicht breit ist Jadzia in einer Höhle verletzt zurück zu lassen. ( ) thumb|left|Blick auf das Wurmloch Kai Opaka kommt spontan auf die Station. Sisko fliegt mit ihr Jadzia und Bashir durch das Wurmloch. Als sie sich einem Mond im Idran-System nähren, werden sie von einem Satellit abgeschossen. Sie müssen notlanden und die Rio Grande wird zerstört. Kai Opaka kommt ums Leben. Der Mond ist eine Art Straflager mit zwei verfeindeten Lagern. Die Ennis und die Nol-Ennis sind seit ewigen Zeiten im Kampf. Durch künstliche Mikroben auf dem Planeten können sie aber nicht sterben. Sisko versucht einen Waffenstillstand zu erwirken und bietet an sie alle zu evakuieren. Die Vermittlung scheitern und es bricht eine neue Auseinandersetzung aus. Nach einigen Tagen werden sie von dem Mond gerettet, müssen aber schweren Herzens Kai Opaka zurücklassen, da sie von den Mikroben wieder belebt worden ist. Sie ist damit fest mit dem Planeten verbunden und würde beim Verlassen sterben. ( ) thumb|Verhandlungsgegenstand: Der Verlauf des Flusses Zurück auf der Station muss Sisko Verhandlungen zwischen den Paqu und den Navot führen. Die Tetrarchin der Paqu Varis Sul ist eine junge Frau, die sehr stur ist. Sisko empfängt sie nach 5 Stunden vergeblicher Verhandlungen. Er versucht sie dazu zu bewegen wirklich zu verhandeln und nicht alles zu blockieren und damit einen Krieg auszulösen. Später kommt sie zu ihm und vertraut sich ihm an. Sie spricht von Einsamkeit und Überforderung in ihrer Rolle. Sie möchte stark sein, so wie ihr verstorbener Vater es war. Er stellt ihr vor Augen, dass ein starker Herrscher es sich auch trauen muss Ja zu sagen. Wenig später schlägt sie ein Lösung vor die für beide Seiten vorteilhaft sein wird. In der letzen Verhandlungsrunde einigen sich die beiden Parteien, unter der Leitung von Sisko, dass das Land zurückgegeben wird, es aber für die Paco einen Zugang zum Fluss geben wird. ( ) thumb|left|Der Fremde klärt Sisko in Gestalt von Bakai auf Das Leben auf der Station scheint seinen normalen Lauf zu nehmen. Doch plötzlich erscheinen überallen Gestalten aus den Phantasien der Bewohner. Zusätzlich wird die Station durch ein astronomisches Phänomen bedroht. Sisko erkennt, dass die drohende Zerstörung der Station allein aus der Phantasie der Crew herbeigeführt wird. Er weist alle an, sich vorzustellen, dass nichts Besonderes ist und alle Werte normal sind. Aufgrund dessen löst sich das Problem einfach in Luft auf! Wenig später stellt sich heraus, dass dies eine Art „Test“ eine fremden Spezies war, die sie kennenlernen möchten. Als er genaueres wissen will, vertröstet ihn der Fremde - vielleicht im nächsten Jahr. ( ) Einige Zeit später taucht aus dem Wurmloch ein klingonisches Schiff auf, das eigentlich erst in einem Monat zurückkommen wollte. Noch bevor es kontaktiert werden kann explodiert es. Ein Klingone schafft es noch sich zur Station zu beamen, doch er stirbt auf der Plattform. Zuvor gibt er noch seinen Sieg bekannt. thumb|Sisko baut eine Uhr Noch während den Nachforschungen verändert sich das Verhalten aller Führungsoffiziere. Misstrauen entsteht. Verschwörungstheorien tauchen auf. Sisko und Kira streiten mit großer Aggression über ein valerianisches Schiff. Sisko zieht sich zurück, lässt sich vom Miles O´Brien vertreten und beschützen. In seinem Quartier baut er ein besonderer Uhr und schmiedet Pläne mit O`Brien. Odo findet heraus, dass alle, die sich bei der Ankunft des Klingonen auf der OPS befanden von einer telepathischen Matix besessen sind, die der Klingone eingeschleppt hat. Er zwingt sie den Kampf einer alten Rasse, den Saltah'na, aus dem Delta-Quadranten zu kämpfen. Sisko entgeht dabei nur knapp einem Mordanschlag. Er wehrt sich mit aller Kraft und begeht dabei fast selbst einen Mord, bevor Kira ihn stoppt. O´Brien und Sisko fliehen mit dem Transporter von der OPS. Odo schafft es über eine List alle Erkranken zusammenzurufen und durch einen ionischem Impuls vom Geist zu befreien und in den Weltraum hinauszubefördern. Danach kann sich niemand an etwas erinnern. Sisko ist verwundert und fasziniert von der Uhr, die er gebaut hat. ( ) thumb|left|Sisko trifft auf Bareil Sisko und die Föderation sind schon seit neun Monaten auf der Station als eines Tages Vedek Wunn auf die Station kommt und ihre Lehre verbreitet. Sie vertritt eine konservative Linie und verbietet den Kindern die Schule der Föderation zu besuchen. Sisko versucht mit ihr in Dialog zu kommen um sie zu einer weicheren Linie zu führen. Doch die Vedek ist nicht sehr dialogfähig. Die Schule wird durch eine Bombe zerstört um dadurch Vedek Brail auf die Station zu locken. Sie hat geplant ihn, mit Hilfe der jungen Bajoranerin Nila, umzubringen. Sisko kann den Mord in letzter Minute abwenden indem er sich auf sie wirft und ihr die Waffen entreißt. ( ) 2370 thumb|Sisko fragt um Rat Ein Jahr nachdem Sisko auf die Station gekommen ist wird er mit dem Wunsch von Kira nach einem Shuttle konfrontiert. Als er genauer nachfragt erzählt sie ihn, dass sie Li Nalas, einen wichtigen bajoranischen Widerstandkämpfer, von Cardassia IV retten will. Sisko ist erst skeptisch und fragt Dax um Rat. Er sieht aber auch die Chancen für Bajor, wenn Li zurückk kommt. Schließlich genemigt er den Flug. Es gelingt Kira Li und einige anderer Bajoraner zu retten. Als sie zurückkommt gratuliert ihr Sisko zu erfolgreichen Mission. Sisko lernt Li kennen. Dieser ist voller Verzweiflung. Er kann in sich selbst nicht dieHoffnungsgestalt sehen, die die Bajoraner in ihm sehen. Li erzählt Sisko, dass sein ganzer Ruhm darauf beruht, dass er einen Cardassianer getötet hat der gerade unbewaffnet aus einem See stieg. Dieser war zufällig ein großer Gul. Sisko macht ihm klar, dass es nicht darum geht, sondern um die Hoffnung, die diese Legende bei den Menschen geweckt hat. Li erklärt sich bereit am Aufbau von Bajor mitzuarbeiten. Er geht zuerst nach Bajor und kommt dann auf die Station um neuer Verbindungsoffizier zu werden. Kira wird abgelöst. ( ) thumb|left|Sisko verabschiedet sich Sisko protestiert bei Minister Jaro Essa gegen den Abzug von Kira. Doch dieser meint, dass Kira befördert wird und da sollte er sich nicht in den Weg stellen. Sisko kann dies verstehen, deutet aber an, dass diese Beförderung auch wirklich umgesetzt werden muss und nicht nur heiße Luft sein darf! Als Jaro gegangen ist, wird Sisko von Jake zum Quartier gerufen. Beim Quartier angekommen sieht er das Zeichen des Kreises auf seiner Tür. Später verabschiedet sich Kira von ihm und er verspricht ihr sie zurück zu bekommen. Während sie mit dem offenen Aufzug verschwindet schauen sich die beiden noch lange an. Die Situation wird in Bajor immer dramatischer. Sisko sucht General Krim auf, der für die Sicherung der Hauptstadt verantwortlich ist und spricht mit ihm über die Waffenlieferung der Kressari an den Kreis. Sisko verspricht alle Informationen mit ihm zu teilen. Im Rahmen seines Besuches auf Bajor spricht er auch kurz mit Kira, die sich in einem Kloster erholt. Er verspricht ihr nochmal sie zurück zu bekommen. Und auch sie erkennt, dass es der richtige Weg für sie ist. Kurz nach diesem Gespräch wird Kira entführt, als die Station davon erfährt, planen sie eine Rettungsmission. Quark liefert die notwendigen Informationen. Die Rettungsmission gelingt und Kira wird nach einem kurzen Kampf befreit. Zurück auf der Station planen sie zusammen eine Rettungsmission für ganz Bajor. Li Nalas will sich an das Volk wenden, doch die Subraumkanäle sind unterbrochen worden. Er will das Volk informieren, dass die Waffen von den Cardassianern kommen! Sisko nimmt Kontakt mit der Sternenflotte auf und erhält den Befehl die Station zu evakuieren. Die Zivilisten werden evakuiert, aber jeder vom Personal, der möchte, kann bleiben. thumb|Sisko hält eine flammende Rede Sisko hält eine flammende Rede und viele bleiben. Sisko geht mit den Freiwilligen in den Untergrund. Zuvor haben sie noch die Sicherheitseinrichtungen lahm gelegt. Über kleinere Sabotagen stören sie die Übernahme der Station. In einer Holosuite machen sie einige Gefangene und informieren sie über die Waffenlieferungen bevor sie sie wieder freilassen. Doch die Information wird nicht weitergegeben. Sisko und seine Leute lassen sich festnehmen und geben die Information direkt an General Krim. Dieser gibt daraufhin auf und stellt sich mit seinen Truppen wieder hinter die provisorische Regierung. Doch einer der Männer ist dagegen und versucht Sisko zu erschießen. Li Nalas wirft sich dazwischen und wird getötet. Obwohl es ein Sieg war ist niemandem zum Feiern zumute. Nach einiger Zeit kommen auch die Evakuiert zurück auf die Station und Sisko begrüßt freudig seinen Sohn Jake. ( ) thumb|left|Austausch von Erinnerungen Die Station muss wieder evakuiert werden, doch dieses Mal ist es ein Plasmasturm, der dieses erzwingt. Sisko und eine Rumpfcrew bleibt auf der Station. Ein kleines Schiff wird von ihnen gerettet, doch anstelle sich zu bedanken nehmen sie alle als Geiseln. Der Trill Verad hat dies geplant um den Symbionten Dax zu erpressen. Als die Übertragung des Symbionten durch Dr. Bashir vollzogen ist, versucht Sisko ihn davon zu überzeugen, den Symbionten an die sterbende Dax zurückzugeben. Sie tauschen alte Erinnerungen aus. Als sie auf die Zeit von Jadzia kommen, appelliert Sisko an die Ehre von Verat Dax, doch er kommt nicht an ihn heran. Zuvor hat er bereits versucht Mareel, die Freundin von Verat, zu überzeugen ihm zu helfen. Sie liebt ihn und wird immer zu ihm stehe, teilt sie Sisko mit. Später bemerkt sie aber, dass er sich verändert hat und er nicht auf sie warten wird, sondern alleine verschwinden wird. Sisko macht ihr klar, dass sie ihn retten muss, damit Verat wieder so ist, wie sie ihn liebt. Da die Verbindung noch nicht vollkommen ist wird Verat und auch Jadzia überleben können. Es kommt zu einer Konfrontation der beiden und Sisko schließt auf Verat. Der Symbiont wird zurück an Jadzia gegeben. ( ) thumb|Sisko befragt Rugal Eines Tages kommt aus die Station ein cardassianischer Junge Rugal, der von Bajoraner Proka Migdal adoptiert wurde, denn viele Kriegswaisen wurden auf dem Planteten zurück gelassen. Er greift Garak an und beißt ihm in die Hand. Sisko erfährt kurz darauf davon und wenige Sekunden später kontaktiert ihn bereits Gul Dukat um sich zu erkundigen was genau vorgefallen ist. Gul Dukat möchte die DNA des Jungen haben um festzustellen, ob er noch verwandt hat. Mitten in der Nacht meldet sich Dukat und teilt mit, dass der Junge der Sohn von Pa'Dar, einem wichtigen Führer von Cardassia ist. Er teilt ihm mit, dass Kotan Pa'Dar bereits auf dem Weg ist. Zeitgleich bittet Bashir im Namen von Garak um ein Shuttle um nach Bajor zu fliegen und das Umsiedlungslager zu finden in dem Rugal adoptiert worden ist. Sisko genehmigt die Reise. Inzwischen kommt es auf der Station zu Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden Vätern und Sisko empfiehlt eine Schlichtung. Die beiden Männer wünschen sich Sisko als Schlichter, da er selber Vater ist. Noch bevor die Schlichtung beginnen kann erscheint Gul Dukat um Pa'Dar zu unterstützen. Die Vermittlung beginnt. Im Laufe des Gesprächs erscheint Bashir und bittet darum einige Fragen stellen zu dürfen. Er kann herausarbeiten, dass das verschwinden von Rugal geplant war und zwar von Gul Dukat um Pa'Dar irgendwann damit bloß stellen zu können, denn die beiden sind politisch Gegner. Gul Dukat verschwindet schnell. ( ) Ein neuer Fähnrich kommt auf die Station, die Elaysianer Melora Pazlar. Das sie von einem Planeten mit niedriger Schwerkraft kommt tut sie sich schwer mit der normalen Schwerkraft auf der Station. Sie wird als Kartographin arbeiten. Schon von Anfang an äußert sie den Wunsch alleine zu arbeiten. Sisko berät sich mit Dax und Bashir darüber als Melora dazukommt. Sie ist verärgert darüber, dass man über sie spricht. Sisko macht ihr klar, dass er immer mit seinen Führungsoffizieren über Mannschaftsangelegenheiten spricht und nicht nur wegen ihrer Schwierigkeiten. Sie verteidigt ihre Sicht des alleine Arbeitens, doch Sisko erteilt den Befehl, dass Dax mitkommt. ( ) Der Große Nagus Zek kommt zum zweiten Mal auf die Station um Geschäfte mit den Dosi aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zu machen. Sisko macht die Auflagen, dass die Bajoraner das angebotene Brizeen-Nitrat kostenlos bekommen. ( ) thumb|Die rätselhafte Frau Eines Tages fühlt sich Commander Sisko nicht gut. Es wird ihm klar, dass es bereits vier Jahr her ist, seit seine Frau Jennifer bei Wolf 359 getötet wurde. Auf Jake geht es nicht gut, er hat Alpträume und gibt zu, dass er seine Mutter vermisst. In dieser melancholischen Stimmung geht er durch das ruhige Promenadendeck. Eine Frau spricht ihn an, als er gerade die Sterne beobachtet. Sie stellt sich als Fenna vor. Sie unterhalten sich sehr gut. Sisko lädt sie ein die Station zu besichtigen, doch plötzlich ist sie verschwunden. Am nächsten Abend hält er sich wieder auf dem Promenadendeck auf und hoffe der Frau wieder zu begegnen, die ihn so fasziniert hat. Sie taucht auch wieder auf, doch als er sie nach ihrer Herkunft fragt läuft sie schnell davon. Am Abend sind er und sein Führungsstab bei dem Wissenschaftler Gideon Seyetik auf ein Abendessen eingeladen. Dort sieht er Fenna wieder. Sie wird ihm als dessen Ehefrau Nidell vorgestellt und scheint ihn nicht zu kennen. Auch als er sie alleine danach fragt, kennt sie ihn nicht. Da der Wissenschaftler auf eine wichtige Mission geht, begleitet ihn Sisko um herauszufinden was los ist. Nachdem Sisko wieder in seinem Quartier ist, taucht Fenna auf und als er sie nach Nidell fragt, weiß sie auch nichts von ihr! Er nimmt Fenna mit zu Lidell. Diese ist bewusstlos und liegt im Sterben. Ihr Mann ist verzweifelt und er erkennt Fenna, die eine Psychoprojektion seiner Frau ist. Nidell ist nicht mehr glücklich mit ihm, doch ihre Rasse bindet sich auf Dauer an einen Partner und kennt keine Trennung. Sisko versucht Fenna zu überzeugen zurück zu Lidell zu gehen, doch diese will sich nicht von ihm trennen. Als Sisko noch mit ihr spricht, wird er auf die Brücke gerufen. Der Wissenschaftler hat sich in das automatische Shuttel gesetzt mit dem er eine Sonne wieder beleben wollte. Es opfert sein Leben damit seine Frau leben kann. Er bittet Sisko noch seine letzen Aufzeichnungen dem Daystrom-Institut zukommen zu lassen und das letzte Kapitel zu vollenden. Sisko verspricht es. Als der Wissenschaftler tot ist, löst sich Fenna auf. Zurück auf der Station verabschiedet sich Sisko von Nidell, die sich nicht an die Erlebnisse und Gefühle von Fenna erinnern kann. Diese geht zurück in ihre Heimat. Sisko blickt ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher. ( ) Die Skrreea sind eine Spezies aus dem Gamma-Quadranten. Eines Tages taucht ganz plötzlich ein Schiff bei der Station auf. Es ist beschädigt. Sisko lässt es an die Station ziehen und beamt die Reisenden an Bord. Die Übersetzungsmatrix hat Probleme mit der Sprache. Die Srreeaner fassen schnell Vertrauen zu Kira und lassen Sisko links liegen. Auf der Suche nach Kentanna - ihrem verheißenen Paradies - kommen Millionen des Volkes durch das Wurmloch. Sisko bemüht sich eine neu Heimat für sie zu finden. Schließlich wird ein Planet gefunden - Draylon II - wird zur neuen Heimat. ( ) thumb|Qurak beschwert sich über Martus Eines Tages eröffnet der El-Aurianer Martus Mazur ein Glückspiellokal auf Deep Space Nine. Quark beschwert sich darüber bei Sisko, doch dieser sieht nicht ein, sich darum zu kümmern. Der Vertrag auf den sich Quark beruft, ist laut Sisko nichts wert, da es sich nur um eine Absprache mit den Cardassianern handelt. Genau zu dieser Zeit häufen sich kleine Unfälle auf der Station. Computer auf der OPS fallen einfach aus, Personen laufen gegen geschlossene Türen. Anfangs ist die Ursache total unklar. Es werden Neutrinoanomalien gefunden. Gemeinsam mit Kira und Dax sucht er die Quelle dieser Anomalie auf der Station, die die Gesetze der Wahrscheinlichtkeit ändern. Es ist das Lokal von Martus. Die Geräte werden von Sisko und Dax zerstört. ( ) Einige Zeit später bittet Odo Sisko um ein Shuttle für eine Mission mit Dr. Mora Pol im Gamma-Quadranten. Diese glaubt spüren für die Herkunft von Odo gefunden zu haben. Sisko genehmigt die Mission. Als sie zurückkommen haben sie eine unbekannte Lebensform dabei, die im Labor untersucht wird. In der Nacht bricht diese Lebensform allerding aus dem Labor aus. Sisko lässt sie durch alle seine Leute suchen und sie werden fündig. Das Problem scheint erledigt zu sein. Doch bald kommt es zu seltsamen Vorfällen auf der Station z.B. wird der Doktor durch eine Tentakel angegriffen und auch Dr. Mora wird angegriffen. Es wird herausgefunden, dass es Odo ist, der durch einen Unfall bei der Mission in ein bösartiges Wesen verwandelt worden ist. Das ganze Team, unter der Leitung von Sisko, riegelt das Promenadendeck ab und sie fangen ihn in einem Kraftfeld ein. Durch eine Behandlung wird Odo geheilt. ( ) thumb|left|Überbringung der Todesnachricht Sisko erhält die Nachricht, dass Miles O’Brien und Julian Bashir bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Der Chief hat eine Sicherheitsvorrichtung ausgelöst während sie den T'Lani und den Kelleruner halfen Harvester, eine Massenvernichtungswaffe zu vernichten. Sisko muss den schweren Gang zu Keiko wagen und es ihr mitteilen. Er zeigt ihr die Aufnahmen des Unfalls. Später kommt Keiko zu ihm und ist felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass die Aufnahme gefälscht ist, da ihr Mann niemals Kaffee am Nachmittag trinkt. Sisko will Nachforschungen anstellen. Sie fliegen zu dem Schiff auf dem der Unfall passiert ist. Durch die Aufzeichnungen auf Ganges, die noch vor Ort ist, stellt Dax fest, dass es 4 Minuten nach dem Tod, noch einen Ruf an die Ganges gab. Damit steht fest, dass mindestens einer der beiden noch am Leben sein muss. Aus irgendeinem Grund versuchen die beiden Völker sie zu täuschen. Sie finden heraus, dass die beiden sich auf einem Planeten in der Nähe befinden. Sisko kann sie im letzen Moment heraufholen, bevor sie erschossen werden. Doch die beiden Parteien geben nicht auf. Über eine List – man tauscht das Shuttle gelingt die Flucht. ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) thumb|Garak verlangt die Auslieferung Commander Sisko rettet drei Cardassianer. Es sind Natima Lang, Hogue und Rekelen Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie von der eigenen Regierung verfolgt werden, da sie zum Untergrund gehören. Sisko lässt ihr Schiff reparieren und bietet ihnen Schutz. Da plötzlich taucht Garak auf der OPS auf und verlangt, dass die drei ausgeliefert werden. Sisko ist dazu nicht bereit. Trotzdem lässt er die drei später verhaften, da die provisorische bajoranische Regierung eine Auslieferung verlangt. Doch Quark gelingt eine Befreiung der drei und sie entkommen den Cardassianern. ( ) thumb|left|Frostiger Empfang Wenig später muss sich Sisko mit klingonischen Riten beschäftigen. Jadzia Dax beschließt die Blutrache, die Curzon Dax geschworen hat, anzunehmen und den Albinoklingonen zu töten. Er geht zu ihr und macht ihr klar, dass sie keinen Urlaub erhalten wird. Er möchte, dass sie sich klar wird, dass sie die Gesetze der Föderation bricht. Trotzdem verlässt sie die Station und bricht auf. Bei ihrer Rückkehr ist die Stimmung angespannt. Sisko begrüßt sich nicht und verschwindet still in seinem Büro. ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Commander Benjamin Siskos erster Kontakt mit dem Dominion findet 2370 statt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt machen er und sein Sohn Jake einen Forschungsausflug in den Gamma-Quadranten. Sehr zum Leidwesen von Sisko nimmt Jake seinen Freund Nog und dessen Onkel Quark mit. Auf einem Planeten landen sie und erkunden die Natur. Am nächtlichen Himmel machen machen die Vier an einem Lagerfeuer sich halbwegs das Leben schwer, weil Quark und Sisko nicht immer einer Meinung sind und Sisko es Quark verbietet, die Stationsmonitore für Marketingzwecke zu missbrauchen. Plötzlich taucht eine unbekannte Frau auf, die Sisko angreift. Als Sisko zu sich kommt, erscheinen durch eine mysteriöse Transportermethode reptilienartige Krieger, die die Frau, Quark und Sisko gefangen nehmen. In der Gefangenschaft gibt sich die Unbekannte zu erkennen, sie ist eine Vorta und die Krieger nennt man die Jem'Hadar. Inzwischen sind Jake und Nog im Runabout und versuchen es vergeblich zu steuern, um Hilfe für die Rettung seines Vaters und Nogs Lieblingsonkel zu bekommen. Die Vorta-Frau kann mithilfe einer Energieentladung ihres Körpers das Kraftfeld deaktivieren und mit Quark und Sisko auf der Höhle entkommen. Beim Verlassen der Höhle stürzt sich ein Jem'Hadar-Krieger auf Sisko der aber unerwarteten Feuerschutz von Quark bekommt. Auf Deep Space 9 plant der Captain der [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] mit den Führungsoffizieren der OPS eine Befreiungsaktion. Das Runabout von O'Brien schafft es, das von Jake und Nog zu finden und beamt Sisko, Quark und die Vorta-Frau hoch. Die Odyssey nimmt den Kampf mit den unbekannten Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjägern auf und muss schwere Schäden einstecken, bis ein Kamikaze-Angriff eines gegnerischen Schiffs die Odyssey vollständig zerstört. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 findet Sisko durch Quarks Tipp heraus, dass die Vorta-Frau eine Spionin des Dominion ist und den Alpha-Quadranten infiltrieren sollte. Sie warnt die DS9-Crew, sie solle sich von ihrem Reich fernhalten, sonst würde das Dominion jedes Schiff zerstören. Sisko sieht dies als Drohung. ( ) 2371 2372 2373 Als ein Mitglied des Maquis, namens Michael Eddington, Sisko verrät, führt dies zu einem Verstärken der Abneigung zum Maquis von Sisko. Der ehemalige Sicherheitsoffizier der Sternenflotte auf Deep Space 9 von 2371-2372 hat die Führungsoffiziere und Sisko getäuscht und illegal Industriereplikatoren an die Cardassianer um geleitet. ( ) Sisko schwört, ihn zurückzuholen und unter Arrest zu stellen wenn er ihn wieder findet. Im Jahre 2373 bekommt Sisko die Nachricht, dass die Widerstandszelle des Maquis, die Eddington leitet, auf einer Abschussbasis Raketen auf Cardassia Prime gefeuert hat. Sisko hat Bedenken, das dieses Problem einen gewaltigen Krieg zwischen der Föderation und dem Dominion verursachen könnte, da das Dominion mit Cardassia ein Fraktionsbündnis gebildet hat. Er sucht seinen alten Widersacher Eddington in einer Gefängniszelle auf und bittet ihn, mit ihm zur Abschussbasis zu fliegen, um so einen Krieg zu verhindern, der eine Menge unschuldiger Zivilisten das Leben kosten wird. Eddington erklärt sich bereit, Captain Sisko zu helfen, und macht sich mit ihm auf den Weg. Im Runabout machen sich die zwei das Leben schwer, bis sie in die Badlands geraten und von Jem'Hadar angegriffen werden. Als die Gefahr gebannt ist, finden sie endlich die Raketenabschussbasis und werden von mehreren Jem'Hadar-Kriegern überrascht. Nach dem erfolgreichen Gefecht wird Sisko klar, dass es sich gar nicht um einen geplanten Raketenabschuss handelt, sondern es nur um die Befreiung der überlebenden Maquis-Widerstandszelle geht. Bei der Befreiungsaktion hilft Sisko den Maquis-Anhängern vor den kommenden Jem'Hadar-Kriegstruppen, die die Anhänger unter Beschuss nehmen. Eddington ist der Einzige der zurückbleibt und von der heran rückenden Jem'Hadar-Überzahl sein Ende findet. Sisko und die anderen gelingt die Flucht nach Deep Space 9. ( ) 2374 2375 Krieg mit dem Dominion Sisko ist eine Schlüsselfigur im Krieg der Föderation gegen das Dominion. Er provoziert das Dominion wiederholt trotz des Wissens, wie aggressiv dieses ist. Durch die Aktion, das Wurmloch zu verminen und damit die Nachschubwege des Dominions vom Gebiet der Cardassianer zu ihrer Heimat abzuschneiden liefert Sisko einen willkommenen Kriegsgrund für das Dominion. Im Laufe des Krieges beweist er sich wiederholt, und wird nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Leistungen vor dem Krieg zum Captain befördert, zudem akzeptiert er seine Rolle als Abgesandter und verhindert den Eintritt Bajors in die Föderation. Um die Romulaner in den Krieg und auf die Seite der Föderation zu ziehen, lässt Sisko den Mord an sechs Personen ungesühnt, im Wissen, dass dies Unrecht ist. Im Krieg verliert Sisko seine gute Freundin und Untergebene Jadzia, der Symbiont jedoch kann gerettet werden. Persönliches Familie Jennifer Sisko Sohn Jake Sisko thumb|Zeitvertreib während der Anreise Jake ist nicht begeistert, dass sie nun auf diese Station ziehen und sagt dies auch ganz offen, während er auf dem Holodeck angelt . Als er die Station allerdings von außen sieht ist er fasziniert. Doch er beschwert sich bitter über die Unordnung und die schlecht ausgestatteten Quartiere. Ben Sisko nimmt in zu sich und bittet ihn um etwas Geduld ( ) thumb|left|Jake spricht Nog an Jake freunde sich mit Nog an, doch Sisko ist nicht begeistert darüber und verbietet ihn den Umgang mit dem Ferengi. Die zwei verstehen sich aber gut und eine Freundschaft ist nicht zu verhindern. Vor allem da Jake und Nog zusammen zur Schule gehen, die von Keiko O’Brien eröffnet worden ist. Die Freundschaft der beiden wird immer enger. Sisko ist immer noch nicht begeistert. Er meint, dass Jake von Nog zu Blödsinn angestiftet wird. Als Nog die Schule nicht mehr besuchen darf bringt Jake Nog das lesen bei und Sisko lässt die beiden gewähren. Er möchte nicht dass Jake sich zwischen ihm und Nog entscheiden muss. ( ) Sisko will sich mit Jake über die Frauen. Jake meint jedoch, dass er bereits alle von Nog weiß. Doch davon ist Sisko nicht begeistert. Da er in diesem Moment keine Zeit hat verspricht er das Gespräch morgen früh fortzusetzen. Jake ist von dieser Aussicht nicht begeistert. ( ) Vater Joseph Sisko Joseph Sisko ist Besitzer des Restaurants Sisko's. Er enthält Benjamin die Wahrheit über dessen Mutter Sarah vor. ( ) Freunde Jadzia Dax Als Jadzia Dax auf die Station kommt freut sich Ben Sisko sehr. Er gibt aber auch zu, dass er sich erst daran gewöhnen muss, dass der Symbiont Dax jetzt so einen jungen Körper hat. Doch die beiden sind von anfang an sehr vertraut. ( ) Von Anfang an sind sie viel zusammen und gehen auch regelmäßig ins Quarks zum essen. ( ) Sisko setzt sich ein als Jadzia Dax wegen eines Mordes zum Tode verurteilt werden soll. Er versteht nicht warum sie so passiv ist und versucht sie zu bewegen die Wahrheit zu sagen. ( ) Julian Bashir Als Sisko und Julian Bashir das erste Mal miteinander essen, erzählt Sisko ihm von seinen Erlebnissen mit Curson Dax und macht ihm klar, dass er nicht an Jadzia interessiert ist. Er „erlaubt“ ihm, dass er um sie wirbt. ( ) Sisko überträgt Julian im Jahr 2369 die Aufgabe vier Botschafter der Föderation zu betreuen. Die Botschafter sind sehr schwierig und Julian beschwert sich bei Sisko. Doch dieser meint, dass er auch von Curzon immer solche Aufgaben bekommen hat. Er erfreut sich an Julians Unbehagen und meint nur das dies förderlich für die Karriere sein kann. ( ) Kira Nerys Kira und Sisko streiten anfangs viel. Kira zeigt nur Verachtung für die Föderation und stellt den guten Willen von Sisko in Frage. Als Tana Los um politisches Asyl bittet kontaktiert sie hintern herum Admiral Rollman und beschwert sich über den Umgang von Sisko mit dieser Situation. Sisko reagiert sehr ungehalten und stellt Kira zur Rede. ( ) Die Zusammenarbeit der beiden wird langsam besser. Sie ergänzen sich immer besser. Als Jadzia zum Tode verurteilt werden soll ergänzen sie sich gut. Kira stellt in einer Anhörung die Fragen an Sisko. ( ) Sisko fühlt sich verantwortlich für Kira. Als sie Probleme hat sich zwischen ihrer Aufgabe für die Regierung und ihrer Solidarität zu Mullibok, eine alten Mann der den Mond um Bajor nicht verlassen will, macht sich Sisko persönlich auf den Weg um mit ihr zu sprechen. Er macht ihr klar, dass sie sich entscheiden muss. Er möchte nicht, dass sie ihre Karriere aufgibt wegen eines hoffnungslosen Falles. Er sagt ihr ganz direkt, dass er sie nicht verlieren möchte. Er hat vertrauen zu ihr und möchte niemanden neuen einlernen. ( ) thumb|Sisko spricht ein ernstes Wort Auch Kira gewinnt zusehends Vertrauen zu Sisko. Als es zu religiösen Auseinandersetzungen auf der Station kommt, stellt sie sich zuerst voll und ganz auf die Seite von Vedek Winn . Als einige Bajoraner einfach krank machen wegen diesen Auseinandersetzungen spricht Sisko gegenüber Kira ein Machtwort und fordert sie auf die "Erkrankten" sofort gesund zu machen. Die Radikalität und Kompromisslosigkeit von Wunn bringt Kira ins Nachdenken. Sie spricht sich mit Sisko aus und resümiert über ihren Kampf gegen die Cardassianer. Sie kann es kaum glauben, dass es bereits ein Jahr her ist und sie nun diese Uniform trägt, beauftragt das Wurmloch zu beschützen. Kira gibt Sisko klar zu verstehen, dass sie ihn nicht für einen Teufel hält, da sie ihn nun wirklich kennengelernt hat. ( ) Doch trotz dieses zunehmenden Vertrauens bleiben die Konflikte nicht aus. Als ein Cardassinaner eintrifft, der im Lager Galitep gearbeitet hat, will Kira an ihm Rache nehmen. Sisko will die Ermittlungen zuerst Odo übertragen, doch Kira schafft es ihn zu überzeugen und führt die Ermittlungen. Als sie herausfindet, dass der Cardassianer Maritzza heißt und nicht Gul Darhil ist, wie er angibt, wird er freigelassen. Sie ist sich mit Sisko einige, dass er nicht für Verbrechen hingerichtet werden soll, die ein andrer begangen hat. ( ) Die Wertschätzung gegenüber Kira bringt Sisko klar und deutlich zum Ausdruck als Minister Jaro sie abberuft. Er betont, wie wichtig sie für den Aufbau der Beziehungen hier auf Station war. Als Kira die Station verlässt verspricht er ihr, sie auf jeden Fall zurück zu bekommen. Später besucht er sie in einem Kloster auf Bajor und auch dort verspricht er ihr wieder sie zurück zu bekommen. Diese Versprechen setzt er um und er befreit sie aus den Händen des Kreises, die sie entführt haben. ( ) Odo Odo ist nicht begeistert von dem neuen Offizier der Sternenflotte. Sie kommen immer wieder in Streit über die Auslegung der Vorschriften. Odo setzt sich immer wieder über Vorschriften hinweg. Trotzdem vertraut er Odo und tut dies auch kund, als er unter Mordverdacht gerät. Er stellt sie vor ihn als einige Bajoraner in töten wollen. ( ) Hobbys *Klavier spielen ( ) *Singen ( ) *Kochen ( ) *Baseball ( ) Chronologie * 2332: Geboren in New Orleans, Erde. * 2333: Mutter Sarah Sisko verlässt ihn. * 2350: Tritt in die Sternenflottenakademie ein. * 2351: zweites Jahr in der Akademie auf Sternenbasis 137. * 2354: Beendet Sternenflottenakademie. Heiratet Jennifer Sisko. * 2355: Sohn Jake Sisko wird geboren. * Ende 2350er: Dienst auf der [[USS Livingston|USS Livingston]]. Beförderung zum Lieutenant. * Anfang 2360er: Dienst auf der [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]]. Beförderung zum Lieutenant Commander, erhält Posten des XO. * Mitte 2360er: Dienst auf der [[USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)|USS Saratoga]]. * 2366: Schlacht von Wolf 359. Seine Frau stirbt. * nach 2366: Leitet den Bau der orbitalen Habitate auf der Erde, denkt darüber nach seine Offizierslaufbahn zu beenden. * nach 2366: Wird auf die Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft versetzt. Arbeitet am Defiant-Klasse-Designprojekt. *2369: Beförderung zum Commander. Befehligt die Raumstation Deep Space 9. Entdeckt das bajoranische Wurmloch, wird Abgesandter. *2371: Trifft Kasidy Yates. *thumb|Siskos Beförderung2372: Beförderung zum Captain. *2373: Beginn des Dominion-Krieges. *2374: Verlässt Deep Space 9. Wird vorübergehend zum Adjutanten von Vice Admiral William Ross. *2375: Entdeckt die Wahrheit über seine Mutter Sarah, eine Prophetin. Heiratet Kasidy Yates. Ende des Dominion-Krieges. Tritt den Propheten im himmlischen Tempel bei. *2376: Kasidy Yates bringt vermutlich das gemeinsame Kind zur Welt. )}} Sisko, Benjamin Sisko, Benjamin ca:Benjamin Sisko cs:Benjamin Sisko en:Benjamin Sisko es:Benjamin Sisko fr:Benjamin Sisko it:Benjamin Sisko ja:ベンジャミン・シスコ nl:Benjamin Sisko pl:Benjamin Sisko ru:Бенджамин Сиско sv:Benjamin Sisko